This invention relates to a process for preparing multilayer food product having component layers of different densities, wherein the product has been treated with CO.sub.2 snow.
Multilayer food products in which the component with the higher density is on top are already known. However, they only keep for short periods and can only be produced by hand, the lower layer being placed in a container and transferred to a refrigerator to set, after which the upper layer is applied. The manual production process is too time-consuming to be carried out on a continuous industrial production line.
A process for the production of two fluid layers lying one on the other is described in European Patent No. 478 316. In this process, CO.sub.2 snow is applied to a liquid surface. The disadvantage of this process is that complete and uniform covering of the surface with CO.sub.2 snow cannot be guaranteed which leads to temperature differences on the surface. Secondly, it is necessary to wait until the CO.sub.2 snow has completely sublimated which takes longer than 2 minutes and, hence, leads to an unacceptable extension of the production line.